


For me?

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spote-wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale and Gabriel haven't been an item since Eden fell.But when it all came down to it, Aziraphale hoped he could trust him, in the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	For me?

**Author's Note:**

> Got in the mood to spite-write a lil soft azi/gabe nonsense.  
> Then I realized it was 602 words and I had to take the opportunity 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3 <3 I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale stood before Gabriel in Crowley’s flat, hands folded before him. “Please?” he asked. “For me?”

And he knew it wasn’t terribly nice of him, but it was all he could do. He tilted his head to the side, leaned back a bit, and looked up at Gabriel through his eyelashes. He held the look as Gabriel sighed, his jaw clenching tight. 

“That doesn’t work anymore, Aziraphale.” Even though his voices wavered a bit. Aziraphale tried opening his eyes a little wider. “You either come quietly with me now, or make a scene tomorrow.”

Aziraphale looked back through the doorway, where Crowley was asleep on the couch. ( _Just five minutes, Angel, need to give myself a break. Then we’ll figure out what to do_ ). “I can’t leave with you.” He shook his head. “I can’t leave him.”

“Then I guess that’s, that.” Gabriel shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this.” Aziraphale reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “Please! If you would just help us I-.”

Gabriel leaned his head down a bit, whispering a dark tone in Aziraphale’s face. “Why would I help you?”

Aziraphale gulped and shivered. He knew Gabriel might try to kill him for it, but he was going to try and kill him anyways. So, really, what did he have to lose?

Aziraphale closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s. There was a small moment of hesitation, and then Gabriel was kissing him back. And it was as if the last 6,000 years hadn’t happened. As if Eden hadn’t fallen and Gabriel hadn’t lost himself in the work that was fighting demons. As if they hadn’t grown apart with every passing year, turning from lovers to work acquaintances in a hazy blur that left Aziraphale wondering when, exactly, it had all ended. Oh, what life would have been like had it never ended at all. 

And then it did end. Gabriel pulled away, despite Aziraphale’s best effort. Aziraphale chased after him, but Gabriel placed his free hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder and held him at bay. Aziraphale could barely stand to open his eyes and look at him. 

“I can’t help you Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. “I gave you my offer. Take it or leave it.”

“Come now,” Aziraphale said, still a little drunk off that kiss and all its memories. “Dying quietly in the night or publicly in the morning is hardly a choice.” He tried that look again. It had to wear him down eventually. 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, looking past Aziraphale to the sleeping Crowley. “There’s no way they’ll let you live after what you’ve done, Aziraphale. Either of you.”

“You could talk to them.” Aziraphale gave Gabriel’s hand a soft squeeze, surprised he hadn’t pulled that away yet. “Convince them not to. They’d do what you say!”

“Don’t you think I’ve _tried_?”

Aziraphale blinked at him, because he hadn’t thought that. 

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Aziraphale. This is the only way.”

Gabriel started to pull his hand away and Aziraphale panicked, holding it tight in a vice grip. “There is another way. Crowley and I we-we figured something out!”

Gabriel froze, interest clear on his face. “What exactly did you learn?”

Aziraphale glanced back at Crowley. He couldn’t risk giving away their secret, not unless he was certain, not unless he could trust Gabriel. But he hasn’t been able to trust him in such a long time. 

“Just...go with it,” Aziraphale said.

“Go with what?”

“You’ll know.” There was no reason to give away their plan yet. Not while there was still time to stop it. All Aziraphale had to do was hope that Gabriel was still in there somewhere. The real Gabriel. The one he had known so well for so long. Because if he was, if even just a part of him was, then this plan was certain to work. It had to work.

It did.


End file.
